Animatronics Revolt!/script
Animatronics Revolt! Season 2, Episode 24 ~ (Song) ~ (Opening shot; fade in to a sunlit exterior of Kai-Lan’s home in the morning. The birds gather around the garden outside as Kai-Lan walks amongst them, smiling.) Kai-Lan Morning in Chinatown shimmers (She picks up a yellow flower.) Kai-Lan Morning in Chinatown shines And I know for a fact that It’s all going to be fine (Dissolve to several people in town going about their business. She passes a group near a bus stop.) Kai-Lan There’s the bus guy, driving everyday (Past a man hauling a couch on cart.) Kai-Lan There’s the sofa clerk, selling you quills * clerk “Ni hao.” (She waves at him and reaches the candy store.) Kai-Lan Oh, Chinatown is so gentle and still (Mr. Fluffy and Mei Mei entered when she did; she whips over to them.) Kai-Lan Can things ever go wrong? I don’t think they ever will (Hopping onto the table, she does an impromptu flamenco dance and gets Mei and Mr. Fluffy to do so, pleasing the other people greatly. They lower her to the floor; she skips out of the candy store and continues down the sidewalk.) Kai-Lan Morning in Chinatown shimmers Morning in Chinatown shines And I know for a fact that (She stops on the highest point on a hill and starts to walk.) It’s all going to be fiiiiiiiiine! ~ (Song ends) ~ (She is bumped into a moving log, then knocked into a boat, which starts to fall off the pier. Just before it tips over, someone puts a foot down to keep the boat from slipping off onto the water. Kai-Lan looks up and saw Thorn.) * Thorn “Sorry about that, Kai-Lan. Are you hurt?” * Kai-Lan “Not...really.” (She gets up and dusts her clothing.) * Thorn “But check this out.” (Kai-Lan gets out of the way so he can push the log forward more. Both noticed something in sticking out from the ground; it is something long and scaly.) * Kai-Lan “What is it?” * Thorn “Could be a snake…” (The thing starts to move around, much to their surprise.) * Kai-Lan (gasps) “It’s moving!” (They heard a muffled yell as the thing moves again.) * Thorn “I think the thing is stuck. Let’s pull it out.” * Kai-Lan “Super idea!” (Kai-Lan grabs hold of his tail and he pulls onto the scaly thing, and they did; laying in front of them is an animatronic serpent around their height, and possibly age. Its scales are blue-green and its underside is white with dark blue frills. Its eyelids move to reveal vivid orange irises. The thing gasps and gets up on its feet; it will be named as Seamere.) * Thorn “Hey...you.” (The serpent gasps when he saw Kai-Lan.) * Seamere (stuttering) “I have to go…” (And he ran off, leaving the pair to look and him and each other in confusion. DIssolve to the tower and cut to the living room. Thorn is with Spike.) * Spike “...How weird?” * Thorn “Maybe not that weird, but...kind of strange.” * Spike “In what ways is that guy strange?” * Thorn “When Kai-Lan and I first saw him, he just ran off. And also...he’s an animatronic just like us...and he’s a serpent.” * Spike “He doesn’t sound too bad. And besides, he probably isn’t good at self-introductions.” (picks up remote control) “Now, please move out of the way. You’re blocking my view.” (Thorn, in annoyance, does so. Cut to the TV screen; a blond man in tattered clothing sits at a kitchen table, reading a newspaper. He puts it down.) * #1 (on TV) “What is taking him so long?! ROMBO!!!” (Shortly, a gray robot with blue eyes comes rolling to the kitchen.) * Rombo (on TV) “Yes, sir?” * #1 (on TV, angry) “Why aren’t you making me coffee? What took you so long?” * Rombo (on TV) “I’m sorry. I was cleaning the restroom.” * #1 (on TV) “Why would it take you that long to clean the restroom? I expected this from my wife, but not from you.” * Rombo (on TV) “I’m so sorry, sir.” * #1 (on TV) “Stop apologizing. You need to get your act together and make me coffee now, and I don’t want to hear any more excuses! Go!” (Cut to the twins; now Thorn sits next to his brother on the couch.) * Thorn “What a spoiled dude…” (Cut back to the TV screen; now the man is standing over Rombo. The latter is on the floor and looks utterly terrified.) * #1 (on TV) “You should’ve been scrapped weeks ago. You’re useless as always. You can’t do anything right, can’t you? Here I thought I robots make excellent servants, but...I never knew they could be this pathetic.” (A rock was thrown at the TV screen, making cracks on in. Cut to the twins; Thorn looking rather vexed.) * Spike “What was that for?!” * Thorn “It’s not true, right?” * Spike “What?” * Thorn “That robots make…’excellent servants’.” * Spike “But it’s just a movie.” * Thorn “Just a movie?” (scoffs) “Did you even hear what the guy called Rombo? He called him pathetic and useless.” (Just then, the phone nearby rings. Spike picks up.) * Spike “Kai-Lan?...A serpent robbing the city bank?...Weird.” (hangs up) * Thorn “What was that all about?” * Spike “Some serpent animatronic is robbing the bank. Let’s go see him.” (The twins take off. Cut to outside the bank as the twins arrive and approached the others. The side wall has a large hole smashed in it, and the alarm is going off. Cut to the nine robots.) * Cappy “I wonder what kind of creepy, ugly thug of a man is robbing the bank this time.” (Cut to inside the bank as they enter slowly. The customers and guard look up with shock.) * #1 “Woah! What the heck is that thing?” (Pan quickly upward to the chandelier, where we see Seamere grinning evilly and holding bags of money. His voice drips with contempt, but still speaks in between stutters.) * Seamere “Eh, th-that’s right, you s-sad excuse of a human!” (Stutter.) “Eh, you’ve b-been trampled and y-you’re completely helpless b-by an animatronic.” (eyes glow red) “Seamere th-the serpent!” (Cut to him floating erratically in front of each person.) * Seamere (stuttering) “I’m the king of disharmony! The master of mishaps! The duke of d-disaster!” (He goes back on the chandelier.) * Seamere “I’m gonna take over th-this land a-and there’s nothing you two-legged, fleshy beings c-can do to stop me!” (He floats over to a man and drops a sack on his head.) * Seamere “You!” (Stutter.) “Eh, you be a good little human and put the m-money in the bag.” (The man fearfully puts loads of bills into the sack, but is whacked on the head by Seamere’s tail. He gets in his face, good and angry.) * Seamere “What a-are you doing?!” * Teller “I’m doing what you told me; p-putting the money in the bag.” * Seamere (puts hand over man’s mouth) “Humans!” (Stutter.) “Th-they can’t do anything right! Wh-who’s on the bill, eh?” (He is holding the bill with a large portrait of Benjamin Franklin. He pulls this away.) * Seamere “Ben Franklin!” (Stutter.) “A-A human! I-I want all of these to have portraits of horses! NOW!” (The teller slowly and fearfully ducks under the counter. Jinglings of coins can be heard, and a moment later, a bulging sack is set in front of him. Seamere smiles at this and takes hold of it.) * Seamere “Better.” (He heads for the exit.) * Seamere (stuttering) “Eh, well...humans...looks like th-this town has n-no other human man enough to stop me.” (A large beam of fire chars him black entirely before he shakes it off.) * Seamere “What?” (Cut to frame the nine animatronics approaching him.) * Thorn “So you’re that weird guy who ran away from me and Kai-Lan earlier.” * Spike “Wait, that’s the guy you’re telling me about?” * Seamere “Whatever…” (stuttering) “I-I can’t believe you all. N-No human has ever had the guts to defeat me a-and you guys h-have overtaken me so easily. C-Cool!” * Manny “We’re not here to impress you.” * Felix “We’re here to teach you a lesson.” * Seamere (slyly) “W-Well, it’s too bad your friends d-discredit your s-special ways.” (He chuckles evilly before letting go with water breath. He takes off down the streets. Now the nine animatronics go after him; they passed Seamere, who posed as a dog. He drops his disguise before running off. Manny zips overhead and grabs his tail; he swings him around and lets him go. Seamere was sent flying and crashed into a trash can. The nine robots approached it and Felix carefully removes the lid.) * Felix “What do you mean discredit?” * Seamere (stuttering) “Eh, animatronics a-aren’t nearly a-as honorable as humans.” * Cappy “Yes they are. There’s...Dynamo, The Tin Man...uh…” * Seamere “Please, they a-are so lame! Wh-Who besides you guys i-is a robot in his o-own right?” * Jack “Ha! There’s Mini Mario...and...and...Mini Mario?” * Manny (letting go of trash can) “There’s no one else, you crazed rabbit.” (Seamere runs off laughing. The other eight stare after him, then glare at Manny. He laughs sheepishly. Cut to a young lady, smiling and humming a tune. Seamere bumps into her, causing him to fall onto his bottom.) * Woman “Oh hello. Are you a stray?” (Seamere glares and runs away from her. He is off running just before the lady was about to speak. Cut to the main nine looking for him.) * Manny “Where is he?” * Ulysses “It’s your fault we lost him, Manny!” * Manny “Ugh, stop it, okay? Nobody is perfect!” * Kunekune (pointing left o.s.) “There he is!” (The nine rush over to their left to give chase, but he ducks expertly out of their way and they pass him. Now he turns around and runs off again.) * Seamere (stuttering) “Eh, c-can’t you guys see? Th-The human can’t admit we’re better than them!” (Manny tackles him and holds his arms down so he doesn’t try to escape.) * Seamere (wearily) “Oh! L-Listen...guys. Y-You’re on the wrong side, okay? Ehh, y-you guys think you are superior a-and stuff.” (Stutter.) “Eh, d-do you have your own...movie?” (This catches the nine off guard.) * Seamere (stuttering) “Eh, I-I’m in the same boat as you. V-Villainy...th-that’s kind of a thing for a guy...m-mostly. Once you take me a-away, there’ll be no more p-pathetic humans to take care of. Come on...think about what you’re doing. T-Taking me away will be a wreck f-for all of robotkind...including you guys.” (A long, tense silence occurs before Manny lets him go. The nine walk off and dissolve to a dark room. Seamere looks out the window and watches people walking by and doing their usual routine. He voiced a disgusted groan.) * Seamere “I hate humans! At least Kunekune a-and his crew got my message!” ~ (Song) ~ Seamere Look at those humans walking in the street (He closes the curtains and paces towards the fireplace.) Look at those humans, they think they’re so sweet Things seen so often that they lack any meaning (He picks up a few containers while fluttering above.) Why should I love them when I could be intervening? (The serpent crosses the room again, retrieving more bags of money.) Those robots adore the monstrosity But would they be better of with it out of the way? * Seamere “Well...okay.” (Cut to him fluttering over a cashier in a grocery store, and he swifts out with a bag of goods.) Seamere Say goodbye to this humankind With my magic I’ll corrupt it The greatest gift that I give today And all the robots will have to face it (Now he watches the people from a bird’s-eye-view.) No more little crimes for them to find After they say goodbye to this humankind (Cut to two people painting a side wall of a house. Seamere kicks the bucket of paint, causing all of the contents to spill on one of them.) Seamere Look at those humans, they’ve had a good run Look at those humans, it’s over, they’re done (He flies off.) Finally set free from your forced celebrations No need to reply to your trite invitations (Lands on a telegraph pole.) Treated like slaves every single day Is it my magic up to the test? Time to see, I can’t delay (Cut to Seamere flying out of the doors of three shops in quick succession, holding a bag over his head each time.) Seamere Say goodbye to this humankind Prepare the hate, no hesitation (Zoom out quickly to show him between Kai-Lan and Yeye; both are tied up in ropes and are trying to break free from the knots.) All memories shall fade away See this world’s new transformation No more shall robots see * Seamere (sourly) “You sick excuse of humans!” (He voices a devious giggle, and the camera zooms out slowly as he raises both in triumph in front of a gray, cloudy sky.) Seamere After today! (The serpent zips forward and he looks down at Kai-Lan and Yeye with a look of fierce pride.) After today (The scene fades to black around his grim-set orange eyes as the chord is held out, and the eyes themselves vanish when it cuts off.) ~ (Song ends) ~ (Snap to the exterior of the city the next day and pan across. The people are doing their usual routines, only with nine exceptions. The nine robots sat on top of the city clock, their arms crossed and scowling down at the people. Close-up of Kunekune, Jack, and Manny, then of a man offering two children a bag of candy. Cut to Spike, Thorn, and Ulysses, then to two teenagers selling boxes of cookies. Cut to Felix, Cappy, and Oggy, then to Golden Kunekune helping an old lady cross the street.) (Cut to the pair.) * lady “I just can’t get to the other side of the street without my knees getting all wobbly. Would you please help me cross the street, young man?” * Kunekune “Okay, just hang on tight to me.” (The second her hand goes to his head, the nine beings on the clock zip downward and pushed the lady aside.) * Cappy “Hey, old lady!” (The nine robots confronted the woman on the ground. Now they become accusatory.) * Kunekune “We saw what you did, old lady!” (Then follows a very tense silence; Golden stood in confusion, then with irritation. The old lady managed to get back on her feet. Now it’s her turn to get upset.) * lady “What are you crazy kids talking about?” * Manny “SHUT UP!!!” * Jack “Don’t play dumb with us.” * Spike “We know…” * Thorn “...what you did.” (They get closer to her. Just then, the old lady lifts her purse over her head and whacks all nine of the animatronics in the faces before walking off.) * lady “Hmph...kids.” (Golden glares ahead.) * Kunekune “What...was...that?” * Cappy “We had to teach that lady a lesson for using you as a servant.” * Kunekune “Geez, you guys looked so stupid!” (He huffs, then walks away from them with his arms crossed. Then he turns around to look at them.) * Kunekune “I don’t know what’s going on, but that was a dumb excuse to save me...when I didn’t need any!” (Golden walks away again. Cut to a long shot of the front door of the amusement park; all robotic amusement park characters are cheering and yelling. The small children and teens trudge through the entrance; some are crying while others are whimpering. The nine animatronics are the last to enter; cut to the lemonade shop. They stop at the man giving a cup of the liquid to another man.) * vendor “Oh, hello guys. Would you care to help me with the lemons? I can’t seem to ---” (They look up at him, instantly shutting him up with their shared expression of anger and disgust. The man scoffs and walks back into his shop.) * vendor “Okay, whatever…” (The animatronics zip away. Cut to the red/white-striped tent above the merry-go-round; they sat under it and away from the ride, stilling wearing fierce looks. Spike looks up and notices a kid waving at him while smiling; he immediately dismisses it and looks away. Next, a kid walking by tries to offer Jack an ice cream cone. Instead of gobbling up happily like he always does, he takes it and smashes it against on top of the kid’s head, causing him to cry and run away. They heard a voice call out to them.) * Mitta (from o.s.) “Hey!” (Cut to frame her; she holds a corndog.) * Mitta “What’s up, guys?” * Felix (impatiently) “What do you want, Mitta?” * Mitta “I just saw you guys there and I was wondering if you could do something for me.” * Ulysses (still unhappy) “And what is it, we may ask?” * Mitta “Well, I was at this basketball mini game and I have a hard time getting the ball into the hoop. Would one of you like to give me some advice?” * Spike “Ha! Well, give you…” * Thorn “...a very important advice, Mitta.” * Kunekune (sourly) “That is if, you need it.” * Oggy “Yeah.” * Mitta “Okay, I’m confused. What’s going on with you guys?” * Manny “We can’t see the sky because of you!” * Kunekune (sourly) “Listen here, Mitta. Why don’t you get some athletic person to give you sporty advice…?” * Ulysses (sourly) “...or better yet, why don’t you stop making robots do your dirty work and DO IT YOURSELF?!?!” (He takes the corn dog and throws it elsewhere.) * Mitta (needled) “You know what?! Fine! I don’t need you! And Kunekune! I thought we had something!” (She lifts up a fist over her head and whacks all nine of them in the face. Pan up to the tent; Kerogine watches this scene with suspicion. He is not pleased in the slightest.) * Kerogine “Well...” (Dissolve to the front door in the tower. There is knocking.) * Spike (from o.s., groaning) “Great! Who’s there? A human?” (Felix goes to open it.) * Felix (impatiently) “What is it no---?” (Standing there, he saw Phantabus. The phoenix immediately brightens up, but even that doesn’t change the expression of slight disgust on the ghost’s face.) * Felix “Phantabus!” (The other robots gather.) “What’s going on?” * Phantabus “Kerogine and I have been talking about you boys…” * Cappy “Surely we didn’t do anything bad, right? We’re good robots.” * Phantabus “I wouldn’t say that’s true.” * but Phantabus “Huh?” * Phantabus “Come with me. It’s important that you attend this meeting.” * Kunekune “When do we go?” * Phantabus “We go now.” (Dissolve to the ten approaching the lair. Once they reached the entrance, Phantabus disappears into thin air.) * Felix “Phantabus?” (Instantly, the door opens and the nine enter. The lights are dimmer than usual. The animatronics are rather puzzled and walked further into the room, looking nervously around themselves, and are brought up short by Kerogine’s voice.) * Kerogine (from o.s.) “Have a seat, boys.” (They look ahead and they notice nine small stools on the floor in front of them. They sit on these, still looking around with visible unease. Kerogine emerges from the shadows, his eyes glowing slightly.) * Felix “Wh...what’s going on?” * Manny “Kerogine?” * Kerogine “I suppose we called you all here for a little...creature talk.” * but Kerogine “We?” (Phantabus is the second to step out of the shadows. Then follows Golden Kunekune.) * Kunekune “Yes. Kerogine, Phantabus, and I have been a little...well, concerned about you. What’s going on?” * Jack “Nothing’s wrong!” * Cappy “All the humans have rotten attitudes about robots!” * Phantabus “Really?” * Kerogine “How so?” * Spike “Well, first, there was this old lady ---” * Kunekune “Yes.” * Oggy “---and he asked Golden Kunekune ---” * Phantabus “Yes.” * Ulysses “---if he could help her cross the street!” * Kerogine, Phantabus “What?” * Kunekune (sighs) “Well, that’s exactly what I was trying to do, but you came out of nowhere and confronted her like she did something wrong.” * Kerogine “Did she really do anything wrong?” * Felix “Well...no...she...was asking politely. Okay --- maybe that wasn’t a bad thing. But then the lemonade vendor from the amusement park ---” * Kunekune “He wants us to squeeze lemons!” * Phantabus “I’ve met that man months ago. He can’t help it if he has a delicate, slender, and weak body.” * Spike “We didn’t know.” * Thorn “Mitta!” * Kunekune “What about her?” * Ulysses “She wants us to give her advice on basketball when she doesn’t know how to play it well.” * Kunekune “And you taught those three people a lesson?” * Oggy “Yes.” * Phantabus “Well, what about the fact that you began to have hatred against humans?” * nine “Uhhh…” * Kerogine “Care to tell us where that came from?” * Manny “No, because we’re good guys!” * Voice “No you’re not!” (Pan quickly across the room to the three humans that were confronted earlier; the old lady, the lemonade vendor, and Mitta. All three look quite fed up.) * lady “Does a good guy shove an old lady down and yell at her when she needs help crossing the street?” * vendor “Does a good guy glare at a lemonade vendor when he needs a little help with the lemons?” * Mitta “And does a good guy become a jerk to their friends just because they need helpful advice?!” * three “No, they don’t.” (The nine animatronics looked down in remorse.) * nine “We’re sorry…” (Just like that, the curtains are opened and the sunlight pours into the room across nine saddened robots.) * Kerogine “Listen, boys.” (kneeling) “There’s a difference between being used and being asked for help.” * Phantabus “And speaking of help, it looks like there’s two humans that need your help.” (Just then, Seamere comes in with said humans --- Kai-Lan and Yeye --- still tied up.) * Seamere “That’s right!” (Ulysses smirks and walks up to Seamere.) * Ulysses “Has anyone ever tell you how amazing those scales look on you?” * Seamere “Huh?” * Manny “And the way you fly is amazing.” * Seamere (stammering) “Eh, okay. N-Now you’re being weird.” * Spike “But we’re not lying, because someone’s waiting for you at the pizza shop.” * Thorn “And that guy is an animatronic just like you.” * Seamere (stammering) “Eh, sure. I-I’ll go see my new friend...and still d-despise humans! Later, freak-os!” (With that, he runs out, leaving Kai-Lan and Yeye behind. Everyone cheers as both are untied.) * Yeye “Oh goodness! I thought we’d never escape from him.” * Kai-Lan “Wow! You guys were amazing!” * Spike “You know, we actually lied about all the stuff we said to Seamere.” * Thorn “Yep. We lied just so he could feel good about himself.” * Yeye “Well, thanks anyway. That’s very heroic of you.” * Jack “Come on! Let’s go celebrate this at our tower!” (Everyone cheers and dissolve to the lair, then zoom out slowly.) * Phantabus (from o.s.) “Did you just really let Seamere escape?” * Kerogine (from o.s.) “Don’t worry about him. They’ll get him next time.” (All voiced their agreements.) End of episode. Category:Robots are Magic/transcripts